


Ephemeral Flowers

by echoheart0324



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff everywhere, Gen, I don't care about canon, blaine and strelitzia are best buds, chirithy is just so adorable, don't mind me, except blaine bends the rules of time travel wayyyy too much, i'm going against it, i'm jusy really salty, khux spoilers, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoheart0324/pseuds/echoheart0324
Summary: (KHUX Spoilers) Two years ago, there were two wielders named Blaine and Strelitzia, who were the closest of friends, until fate had driven them far apart, and one day, ultimately ended one of them. However, if one had the chance to change a tragic fate...would it work? Or make matters worse? (Also on Fanfiction.net)





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers to the newest KHUX update, and you must be familiar with the characters in the tags, or else nothing will make sense. And please watch the newest cutscenes, as they are referenced in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

_‘…I’m sorry…I couldn’t protect you…’_

_‘That’s okay…’_

_‘…So, this is it…’_

_‘I just wanted to talk to you…’_

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

It had been one week since Lauriam had entered the picture, and Blaine couldn’t help, but feel awfully uncomfortable around him. There was always this strange aura he felt when he walked by him, and there was a heavy feeling in his heart, as if something terrible had transpired, without him knowing.

“Blaine,” Lauriam had said one day, casually, but with toxic dripping on the end of his name, as his icy blue eyes landed on him, sending a shiver down his back.

“Yes?” Blaine had responded, swallowing back his fear, as he looked at the teen.

The light-pinked haired boy only snickered and shrugged, “Better watch what’s to transpire soon. Don’t want anything bad to happen now, right?”

Lauriam had then left, leaving Blaine to himself and his thoughts.

_‘What the heck is he talking about…I have nothing left to lose…’_ he had thought and frowned, tipping his hat closer to his face, and his fists clenching.

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

Blaine watched from the corner, as the first three leaders ventured out to the fountain, as usual, with what seemed to be blue ice-cream in their hands. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of what it would taste like…probably too sweet.

Just looking at the three friends drilled a small hole through his dark heart however, reminding him of something he couldn’t recall, but the pain of forgetting it pained him.

“Are you jealous of them?” asked Chirithy, suddenly tugging on his long black jacket, earning a small high-pitched yelp from the boy.

Blaine put his hand over his heart, as he tried to calm down and control his breathing, as his eyes locked on his Chirithy, feeling his cheeks go slightly pink by the sudden scare.

“No, I’m not. It’s just strange to see them all get along so well,” he half-lied, bringing his hat closer to his face, as he leaned on the wall.

Chirithy laughed softly and rubbed its head on Blaine’s pants, forcing Blaine to pick his Chirithy up into his arms. Chirithy then nuzzled his face and Blaine couldn’t help, but chuckle.

This was a realm with no tragedy after all. A little bonding time with Chirithy wouldn’t hurt anyone.

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

“Hey Chirithy…” whispered Blaine, putting his hand over his head, while the other was stroking his partner’s belly.

“Yes?” Chirithy finally answered, after a moment of hesitating.

The young boy slowly took off the black watch that was on his wrist and sighed, with a sad gleam in his covered eyes.

“Do you remember…who gave me this watch? Do you remember…if I talked to anyone in particular at the fountain?’ he asked softly and sat up, his hand on his forehead, as he tried to recall the past.

A heavy silence settled in between the two and Chirithy looked over at Blaine with a grim expression.

“You don’t remember? Her name was Strelitzia and you two were best friends...” whispered Chirithy looking at the dark sky, as it stared up at a particular small shining star.

Blaine stifled a sob at hearing her name. How could he forget her like that all of a sudden? And from the sound of it, Strelitzia had probably died in the war…

He closed his eyes slowly and felt his heart ache for his forgotten friend. An empty lingering promise echoed in the back of his mind, as Chirithy frowned and snuggled up next to his master. The truth was left untold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few flashbacks and origin of these two! Also some drama with the Union Leaders.

_‘I have a favorite place…’_

_‘I am Strelitzia, and this is a place only for me.’_

_‘These past two years, I’ve spent my days fighting monsters of darkness and protecting the light.’_

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

“What do you mean there’s a traitor in our group?” snapped Ephemera, looking at Blaine with fierce eyes, but Blaine’s face remained still, while the others remained silent.

The deadly silence filled the already tense atmosphere, and only the sound of breathing could be heard.

Blaine looked over to Ephemera and frowned, raising his eyebrow, “Isn’t it obvious? The day we were supposed to meet up…Ava clearly said for us to meet up as soon as possible, but Lauriam over there took days! He even said he was ‘looking for something’. Doesn’t that strike as suspicious to you?”

Before anything else could come out of his mouth, Ephemera swung his hand at Blaine’s face, resulting in a thundering sound that echoed throughout the walls.

A painful silence filled the air, as Blaine’s eyes only widened, as he gingerly touched the newly-formed bruise on his face.

“You’re the one suspicious here! Just making assumptions and pointing fingers! You could be the traitor for all we know! You don’t even show us what your eyes look like!” the silver-haired boy yelled, his fists clenched, but shaking terribly.

Blaine’s dark heart only grew darker, as Ephemera continued rambling on at how they should work together and not doubt one another.

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

Lauriam punched Blaine gently on the shoulder with an ugly smirk, after Ephemera and Skuld had left the room, “Good job at making the red scarf boy angry.”

Blaine pushed Lauriam to the side, as he tried to ignore the feeling in his gut to kill him right now, but he swallowed it back and tried not to scream.

“What do you want, Lauriam?” he asked, trying to keep his voice icy cold, but he knew Lauriam sensed his fear under all the ice.

Suddenly, Lauriam was right in front of his face, grabbing it harshly, as his nails dug in his pale skin, with a horrifying gleam in his eyes, as he whispered harshly into his ear, “You seem to know I am not like the other four…I wonder how you knew. Anyways, stay out of my way and you’ll be spared…understand? I’m going after Ephemera next, so stay out!”

He then pushed Blaine to the other side of the room, as he exited the room, the thirst for blood now clear in his eyes.

Blaine was about to run after him and beat the living Lux out of him, but a small soft hand grabbed his arm.

“Blaine…” whispered Ven drowsily, as he hugged Blaine’s arm weakly, his azure blue eyes blank.

The older boy’s eyes only widened, as the blonde met his eyes and laid his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Please…don’t fight…him,” he whispered softly and closed his eyes, breathing lightly, as he drifted away from reality.

A small spark ignited in Blaine’s eyes, as he suddenly felt a light feeling bubble in his chest…

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

_(Flashback)_

_"Wait up!" shouted a female voice, as a young Blaine sighed._

_"Took you long enough, Litzia," he sighed, rolling his eyes with a dorky smile present on his face._

_Strelitzia pouted, her emerald green eyes twinkling in the hot sunlight, as the two laughed softly._

_The older boy put his hand on the younger girl's hair and ruffled it with affection._

_"I haven't seen you since I left Daybreak Town a few months ago," he managed out, his cheeks slightly flustered, as he grabbed her hand._

_“Well it’s not my fault that I’ve been behind on Lux colleting as of late!” sighed Strelitzia, over exaggerating the sigh, as she shoved Blaine playfully._

_The two sat at the fountain, watching the younger and older kids compete for the upper hand for Lux, and the occasional kids that just wanted to have fun for the day._

_Blaine’s eyes drifted over to Strelitzia, who seemed stiff and lost in thought. Her dark orange hair looking like a fresh orange on a summer day and her eyes glimmered green like summer green leaves._

_He pushed Strelitzia’s head towards his shoulder and started to stroke her hair, encouraging her to sleep on his shoulder._

_“No need to be so stiff. Just sleep and relax,” he whispered gently into the girl’s ear._

_Strelitzia’s eyes widened, but she smiled back and gently hugged the boy’s arm and fell asleep._

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

He felt his Keyblade come into his hand, when he entered Ephemera’s room. An obvious sign of something off.

A heavy shiver ran down his back, when he realized the harsh silence throughout the building. Was everyone alright? He did leave Ven back in the empty meeting room, but where were the others?

He took another step forward and he felt his heart stop. A ribbon of blood was visible on the floor, leading to a large lump on the other side, pressed against the wall.

His breath was cut short however, when something shoved him towards the lump on the other side, and he felt cold metal press against the back of his neck.

“I told you to stay out of this…” Lauriam sighed, stepping towards Blaine, with a strange gleam in his eye, and a scythe that glistened dangerously in his right hand.

Blaine grit his teeth, as he slowly got up. However his strength disappeared in less than a second when he saw what the lump truly was.

“Ephemera…” he whispered quietly, his eyes widening.

Ephemera was a bloody mess, his eyes were wide open and bloodshot, as his whole body was battered with bruises and fresh cuts. Blood was dripping down his weak body, as he desperately forced a small smile to the other boy.

Blaine’s heart was pounding too loudly that he couldn’t hear anything, except his own heartbeat. No, Ephemera couldn’t be dying...there was no way.

His eyes drifted over to Lauriam, whose eyes glimmered dangerously, as he raised his scythe over his shoulder. He could’ve fought him back and tried to cling on to his life, but there was nothing left of him.

He closed his eyes and embraced his fate with open arms.

_‘I promise, I’ll-‘_

**\- (Clang!) -**

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

_(Flashback)_

_“-come back tomorrow,” smiled Strelitzia, brushing her bangs to the side, as she held Blaine’s hand softly on the rooftop._

_The sun was just setting and saying its final goodbyes to the sky. Usually the two would stay much longer after the sunset, but fate had its way of tearing people apart._

_“Why won’t you stay for tonight though? I heard there’ll be a meteor shower tonight!” exclaimed Blaine, trying to hide his disappointment through surprise._

_A sigh escaped the girl’s mouth, as her emerald green eyes landed on the boy she was close friends with._

_“Don’t you think…that maybe we should…” she started, but stopped midway, with a guilty expression visible on her face. Her eyes darkened immediately, as she faced the opposite direction to hide her tears. She couldn’t let him see._

_Blaine’s happiness crumbled into bits of dust, as he realized what she was trying to say. Of course she would say so. They were in completely different Unions, with different goals._

_With the coldest voice he could manage, he answered softly, “Of course…we’re in different Unions after all. No meddling with the others right?”_

_Strelitzia flinched and couldn’t look back at Blaine. So without thinking, she ran as fast as she could go, without looking back._

_Little did the two know though that very night would be the last they would talk to each other ever again for the next few years._

-()()()()()()()()()()()-

Blaine jolted awake, as the last thing he could properly recall was Lauriam raising his scythe to end him. However, nothing hurt and he still seemed to be in one piece.

His gray eyes darted around the area he seemed to be stuck in. All that stood out however, was just a white table with two chairs.

“I feared the worst would finally come around,” sighed a familiar female voice, right behind the older boy, obviously startling him.

A small squeak escaped Blaine’s mouth, as he tried to summon his Keyblade to attack whatever had surprised him, but nothing came into his hand.

Flashy orange hair came into Blaine’s view and that was enough to send Blaine into an emotionally unstable state. He couldn’t care any less of his Keyblade when something precious to him was right in front of him.

Strelitzia smiled and embraced Blaine, stroking the back of the older boy’s head, as best as she could. Blaine certainly did grow taller than her, after all the years that have slowly passed without warning.

“I’m so sorry,” he managed out, choking back his tears. “I’m so sorry for what I said back then. I’m so, so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for dropping by, I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> (RIP Strelitzia)  
> Anyways, next chapter, we'll talk more about the history between the two once-close friends and the start of something I'm probably going to regret. Good day everyone!


End file.
